Topping My Charts
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: A 25 oneshot series, all songfics based on the top 25 songs on my iPod. Mostly Klaine, but there's Bartie, some Puck stuff, and other things coming soon. Currently using songs like Adam Lambert, musical numbers, and Motion City Soundtrack. Rated T!
1. Pick U Up

**A/N- This is the first fic in a twenty-five oneshot series titled Topping My Charts! These are the songs that are on the Top 25 playlist on my iPod, and there's a pretty wide range on there. A lot of Disney, mind you, but a range nonetheless. Most of these oneshots will focus on Klaine, but obviously they can't be included in every one. So here's the first one, Pick U Up by Adam Lambert. Definitely listen to this song, it's my favorite Lambert song!**

**And to anyone who is confused by Kurt storing his nail polish in the fridge, a memo: Adam Lambert said on Ellen that if you put your nail polish in the refrigerator, it'll go on smoother. And he wasn't kidding, my nails look awesome right now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to Glee, it's characters, or any song used in this entire story. Just putting a big ol' disclaimer out there now so I don't have to rewrite it.**

Kurt had what could be called an... _unhealthy_ obsession with Adam Lambert. At least. People would call it unhealthy if he told anyone about it. Only in the seclusion of his dorm room would he whip his nail polish out of the mini fridge, painting his fingernails jet black before coating his baby blues in thick eyeliner. Kurt would crack up the volume on his stereo, blasting the singer's CD while dancing around his room.

Thank god Kurt didn't have a roommate. This weekly occurrence would drive any other boy up a wall. When Kurt got back from Lima on Sunday, he ran straight to his dorm, stopping for no one. He quickly unlocked the door and went inside, slamming it shut. Kurt was so fast that he didn't notice a confused Warbler watching him from down the hall.

_What's wrong with Kurt? _Blaine wondered. He thought about going and knocking on his friend's door, which was practically shaking from the vibrations of Kurt's stereo. _I have to check on him, I'd feel awful if something was wrong and I didn't help._ Blaine took a deep breath and walked up to the dorm room. He could faintly hear Kurt humming over the music, a pop song that Blaine wasn't sure if he recognized. Then that beautiful voice broke out, singing an octave higher than the recording.

Blaine felt butterflies in his stomach. Kurt had the most amazing voice... And it was obvious by the way he sang that nothing was wrong. Still, Blaine should check on him. _Just to be sure..._ Oh, who was he kidding. He just really wanted to see Kurt.

The dark-haired boy knocked at Kurt's door. No answer. Blaine reached for the knob without thinking, and the unlocked door slid open as the knob turned. There was Kurt, wearing nothing but the tightest leather pants Blaine had ever _seen_. His light eyes, which scrunched shut whenever he belted a high note, popped from the black make-up. Kurt clutched a hairbrush in his black fingertips, and he sang into it like a microphone.

_Tiny minded two-toned suckers  
Same old faces make me shudder  
Countless times I've screamed oh brother!  
Where are you? I need someone to be my lover!_

Kurt held the note and turned toward the door, finally catching sight of Blaine. He screamed and ran over, yanking his friend into his room and slamming the door behind them. Kurt walked shakily to the stereo, still surprised as he turned the volume down. "What're you doing here?"

"I- I uh..." Blaine stammered. "I thought something was wrong so I... uh..." He couldn't help but stare at the boy in front of him. It should be _illegal_ to look that sexy, and the blush creeping into Kurt's soft cheeks wasn't helping.

"Well, I'm fine. Thanks for the concern," Kurt mumbled, staring at the floor. The song he had been singing finished and was replaced by the next.

_Oh baby, light's on  
But you're mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah  
_

Blaine began to blush too, and he tried to look at the floor. He saw the hard-on he hadn't even noticed forming and blushed an even deeper scarlet. Blaine started whistling and shifting his weighed, a nervous habit of his. Kurt gave the boy a peculiar look, then saw what was the matter.

"Oh my gaga." Kurt's entire face was red now. "This is embarrassing. I really need to remember to lock that door."

"Yeah." Blaine looked at his friend's face, trying hard to avoid thinking about how amazingly hot Kurt looked. That plan wasn't going to work. Blaine quickly cleared the space between them pressed his lips to Kurt's, which were just as soft as he had hoped. The Warbler put his hands on the small of Kurt's back, while a shocked Kurt reached up to grab a handful of curls. They clung tighter, and the small brunette could feel a bulge being pressed against his inner thigh. He moaned and ran a hand up Blaine's shirt as the older boy did something absolutely _amazing _with his tongue.

They broke apart in unison, both gasping for air. Kurt reached behind his back and grabbed Blaine's hands, lacing their fingers together. "You can come back any time for a private show. This CD has a lot more songs on it that I can sing to you."


	2. Doctor

**A/N- This next song is Doctor by Cute Is What We Aim For. Loved this song from the moment I heard it, and I was actually writing a oneshot that fits it perfectly. Enjoy!**

Kurt walked quietly through the dark halls, wishing he had a flashlight. He had awaken in the middle of the night from a particularly steamy dream about Blaine, and had desperately needed a shower. Now clean and ready to leave the communal bathrooms, he walked with his hand on the wall, the other clutching his towel and name brand hair products. Little did Kurt know there was someone else in the hall, who didn't see him either.

"Oof!" Kurt was hit full force by someone running down the hall, and he fell against the wall. Rubbing his shoulder, he bent over to pick up his things. The other person was whispering frantic apologies, and when he bent over to help Kurt their heads hit eachother. "Ow!" Kurt looked up and squinted his eyes, trying to make out the identity of the dark shape. "Who's there?"

"Kurt?" The other boy recognized that voice immediately. "It's Blaine. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to crash into you like that! I wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake. Did I hurt you?" Blaine extended a hand and Kurt took it gratefully. He dusted himself off, but even that simple motion hurt his shoulder.

Kurt took in a sharp breath and his hand instinctively flew to the bruise he knew was forming. "I'll live."

"Oh, god, sorry! Come on, we'll go to my dorm and see if I have anything to help." He took Kurt's reluctant hand and collected his things, leading the boy down the hall.

"It's fine, Blaine. Really." Kurt tried to take his toiletries back, but Blaine held them out of reach.

"Let Doctor Blaine fix you up, all right?" Kurt sighed but nodded, letting Blaine drag him to his room. Blaine felt bad about hurting his friend, but he was still a little excited. He was going to get to play doctor with Kurt. Whenever Blaine was excited, he started singing. This case was no different, even if he had to do it under his breath.

_I'm like a rookie paramedic to a siren  
Praying for an accident  
Nobody will let me walk  
Until I've got no back up  
Until they're out of control_

"Alright, we're here." Blaine led Kurt to his bed and turned on the light, lucky that he didn't have a roommate that this would annoy. He went to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of icy water. Blaine wrapped the bottle in paper towels and brought it back to Kurt. "Hold this."

_This emergency  
Brought you to me_

Kurt obliged and held the bottle, shivering at the sudden cold. Blaine raised Kurt's arms over his head, trying to ignore the painful whimper Kurt gave when his shoulder moved. He slowly peeled away the countertenor's shirt and took the water bottle back, pressing it to his back. Kurt practically hissed when it came in contact with his shoulder. "That's cold!"

"That's the point." Blaine held the bottle o his shoulder blade and started to gently massage the smaller boy's back with his free hand. "It'll feel better, just give it a minute."

_I'll be your doctor  
I'll be your cure  
I'll be your medicine and more  
Yeah you can rest assure  
I'm your doctor, I'm your cure_

_I'll be your cure_

Kurt let out a heavy sigh, and the scene around Blaine made his head spin. This was fantastic, even if Kurt though he was just doing it because he felt bad. "It actually already does. Nice work, doctor."

"No problem." Blaine was going crazy, not being able to see Kurt's expression as he ran his hands up and across the boy's back. But when Kurt let out a small sigh, almost an attempt at disguising a moan, Blaine was over the edge.

"And of course, I'll need to kiss it if you'd like it to heal properly."

He leaned in, and Kurt could feel Blaine breathe on his neck. Hair standing on end, he replied, "Well, we can't have that now, can we?" Blaine chuckled behind him and pressed his lips to the cool skin. Kurt moaned this time, refusing to hide it. "Much better."


	3. Belle

**A/N- I thought I might as well get these out of the way, because I doubt most people will have much time to read (just like I have no time to write) on Superbowl Sunday. So here we go.**

**Belle, as many of the people who have me on alert know, is already a major story of mine. So no need to rewrite it! I'll give you a tidbit though, in case you haven't read it and need convincing. It's Klaine too, which makes everything better! So here's a piece of Kurt, a Belle Parody Songfic! Look up the rest if you enjoy it :)**

Kurt walked into the large auditorium, happy to see his best friend already playing piano on the stage. She saw him walk in and gave him a wave. "Hey, Kurt."

"Hey Cedes. Mind if I have a turn?"

She smiled. "Got a song in mind?"

"Yeah, I just heard it the other day and I wanna get it down." He looked down at his sheet music, taking in every small detail it could offer to perfect the song.

"Mind if I listen?" Mercedes peeked over his shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of the music.

"Sure, hold this."

"This song?" She looked it over, not recognizing the title. "I've never heard it before..."

"Well, it's my new favorite! Sweet melody, perfect harmony, a great song to sing A Capella to-"

"Alright, I get it!" She said, chuckling at her excited friend. "Come on, sing it!"

"I will when you go sit!" Kurt gestured out to the seats, shooing Mercedes away.

"Okay, okay." She raised her hands defensively and went to her seat. Kurt sang for his friend, and she watched him with extreme interest. The way he moved and belted out note after note made him unlike anyone else in the world. Kurt was special, in the best way possible. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

He finished with a grand flourish, holding the last note longer than humanly possible. "Thank you!" He said bowing. Kurt was never one to let down the crowd. "Thank you very much!" The boy bowed again, paying no mind to the crowd of teachers standing outside the large auditorium doors. They parted like the Red Sea as he left and started whispering to one another.

_Look there he goes that boy is so flamboyant!_  
_This town he's trying to evert..._  
_Always distance from his peers_  
_With his headphones in his ears_  
_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kurt._

**A/N- Alright, now go read the rest! It's another work in process, so put it on alert or something... And to anyone who has already been reading Kurt, a Belle Parody Songfic, my apologies. I did not mean to cheat you out of a chapter, but there will be one up tomorrow!**


	4. Antonia

**A/N- This fic is after the song is Antonia by Motion City Soundtrack, which is one of my new favorite bands. And a really hot guy introduced me to them, so of course I need to use one of their love songs!**

**The Klaine train has taken a pit stop! This is a Bartie fluff, I thought it was time to mix it up a little. Also, I think they're adorable. So this is set during Silly Love Songs. Artie should've performed this for his Brittany! Enjoy!**

Everyone knew Brittany was a bit odd. Well, more than a _bit _odd, but that didn't matter. Artie was in love with the strange, easily confused blonde. And as Mr. Schue called him up for his turn to perform her a love song, he knew just what to sing.

"This one's for Brittany." He waved at his girlfriend, who looked amazing in her baggy top and suspenders. How did he land a girlfriend who can pull off suspenders better than he can? She's just so perfect for him. He smiled and pointed at the band, signaling for the melody to begin.

_She makes a lot of abstract art  
__She haggles for the cheapest price  
__She never orders take out food before ten o'clock at night_

Brittany grinned from ear to ear as she watched Artie wheel around, singing to everyone while still focusing his attention on her.

_She's really into snowmobiles  
__She owns a lot of nice flashlights  
__She cares for all the stupid cats that never found their way home_

Brit leaned over to Quinn, who was watching from the seat next to her. "That's how I got Charity," she whispered. Quinn laughed, giving Brittany an eye roll before turning back to the front of the room.

_She shaves her legs with Ginsu knives_

Everyone shuddered at that one. They couldn't imagine Brittany shaving her legs with a razor, let alone knives.

_She quotes a lot of Annie Hall  
__She misplaced her virginity back in 1995_

Brittany turned to Santana, who was at her other side. "Has it really been that long?"

Santana thought about correcting her, but gave her a pat on the back instead. "Time flies, doesn't it?"

_She's what's keeping me alive  
__She's the pizza of my eye  
__Without her near me I would not survive_

_It gets cold when she's not around  
__I float until I sink and I'm swallowed up  
__It's so cold when she's not around  
__I wait for her to come home and tell me I'll be fine_

Brittany couldn't help herself anymore. She jumped out of her seat and ran to Artie's welcoming lap. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her, now stuck in one spot as he sang.

_She's always eating Captain Crunch  
__She sings a lot of Ben Folds Five  
__She's scared to death of cobra snakes  
__Just like Indiana Jones_

_She tells the dumbest knock-knock jokes  
__She drinks a lot of Chardonnay  
__She hates the way I comb my hair_

She smirked, fiddling with a strand of her boyfriend's brown locks.

_But she married me last June  
__She was the bride, I was the groom  
__I cried a lot and then we spooned  
__Without her in my life I would be doomed_

_It gets cold when she's not around  
__I float until I sink and I'm swallowed up  
__It's so cold when she's not around  
__I wait for her to come home and tell me I'll be fine  
__Tell me I'll be fine_

_She loves the smell of Christmas trees  
__She sneezes when she sees bright lights_

Artie wasn't sure if it was for theatrics, but Brittany sneezed at that very moment. _Adorably, might I add._

_She fainted on the kitchen floor  
__When her father passed away_

Her face fell. "What's wrong with my daddy?"

"Nothing!" Artie shook his head. "It's just a song, Brit!"

"Oh. Good." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

_Our baby girl is due this May  
__And when the little lady grows up  
__I hope that she will be just like her mother._

Everyone in the choir room cheered, and Brittany kissed him on the cheek. She looked worried though, and Artie couldn't figure out why. Glee club finished a bit later, and he was determined to find out what was the matter. She started wheeling him out, but he put a hand over hers. "Come here," Artie said, patting his lap. She smiled nervously and sat, wrapping her pale arms around his neck. "What's wrong? Didn't you like the song?"

"Oh, I loved it! I'm just..." She sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I didn't even know for myself until you told me! How did you find out I was pregnant before I did?"

"What?" It took Artie a minute to wrap his brain around Brittany's words, but when he finally figured it out he laughed. "Brit, like I said earlier, it's just a song. We aren't married, your dad is fine, and you aren't pregnant." He chuckled again and shook his head.

"Oh good." Brittany put a hand to her chest and laughed. "I got really worried, I thought I was gonna be the next Quinn." The blonde smiled and kissed Artie's cheek. "I love you. And that song."

Artie smiled back as he started wheeling the chair into the hall. "I love you too, Brit." He really had picked the perfect song. Strange lyrics for a strange girl.


	5. Kiss With a Fist

**A/N- I apologize for being a lazy bum and ignoring this story! And a warning to any Klaine followers!- Again, this isn't about my favorite Glee couple. I'm too absorbed in my Klaine angst, I can't escape from it and write a fluff. I'll make another attempt later, but for now... Puck. Need some Puck action.**

**This song is Kiss With a Fist by Florence and the Machine. And it's Puck/Santana! I don't really know their couple name, someone should enlighten me asap. So here's what I know they would do... beat the crap out of eachother. WARNINGS: Violence, kissing, bondage... But I don't write sex, I won't torture you with my failed attempts.**

"You asshole!" Santana slapped Puck as soon as he opened his front door. _Hard_. "¿Qué mierda es tu problema? No one leaves Santana Lopez waiting, you got that?" She glared up at the boy, his cheek already turning bright red with the imprint of Santana's fingers.

"Back off Santana. It told you I wasn't meeting you at Breadstix!" Her mouth opened in protest, but Puck turned away from her and started to close the door. "You're such a bitch, all the god damn time! You got pissed when Quinn was pregnant, you got pissed when I was dating Mercedes, and now you're all pissy over Lauren. Get it through your head, _I keep you around for sex. Nothing more_."

"Really?" She stopped the door with a surprising amount of strength, jarring Puck. "Because I think you secretly love me. You just know I'm too good for you, so you hide it and keep pushing me away." She ran a hand down his tight gray shirt, swaying her hips as she walked seductively into his house.

Puck was fighting it as much as he could, but it was getting harder and harder (no pun intended) to not jump Santana. He was, after all, a sex shark. "That's where you're wrong. Honestly, I think you're the one who's in love with _me_. Or else you wouldn't have showed up at my door so mad." She was fighting a smirk, and Puck knew he had hit the nail on the head. "So what did you want when you got here?"

"I wanted," Santana whispered, pushing him against a wall, "To do this!" She shouted the last word as her fist came in contact with Puck's gut. Pain radiated from his chest, and he doubled over. "I figured your mom wouldn't be home, so now was the best time to give you _exactly _what you deserve."

Puck coughed a few times as he straightened up. Sure, she threw an alright punch, but plenty of guys had done that before. And a girl doing it? It was more surprising than painful. "Is that how we're gonna play this?" He sauntered up to Santana, who's face at his expression. "I can fight back, you know." Puck pushed her to the wall and grabbed Santana's long black hair. "Better than you can."

Santana laughed quietly, lifting her knee to come in contact with his groin. Puck was faster though, and he grabbed her leg to push it back to the wall. Santana was completely pinned, and she knew it. Puck started pressing his body over her, taking advantage of their size and height difference. "So, now that I've got your attention-" Spit. She _fucking spit _on him. Puck reached a hand up and, as he went to slam it to the wall beside her head, his thumb caught on one of her massive hoops.

Santana screamed in pain, her freed hand flying to her ear. "You shithead! I can't wear my earrings now!" She started cursing like it was no one's business, pinching her bleeding piercing. She was giving Puck a death glare, which he returned with just as much anger. He wiped the spit from his cheek, and Santana took the opportunity to push him off her. "You'll fucking pay for this, Puckerman!"

"Yeah, right." He laughed darkly, and Santana huffed.

"You know, when I came over here, I was gonna forgive you and have sex. Then you went and _pissed me off_." Santana lifted a stiletto to kick the football player, but Puck grabbed her by the ankle and pulled. Santana fell with a screech and hit the floor.

* * *

Santana's eyes fluttered open, but she wished she could keep sleeping. Her head was pounding like that time she fell off the top of the pyramid and got a concussion. She turned her head and tried to roll on her side, but her arms wouldn't let her. That's when she remembered what was going on.

"Puck! You idiot, let me go!" Her arms and legs were tied to the bedposts, and she was stripped down to her underwear. She was secretly thanking herself in her head for wearing her lacy black bra and panties. Santana struggled against the bonds, feeling bruises forming.

"Hey there," Puck said, smirking at the girl. Yeah, he was with Lauren, but a dude had _needs_. "Glad you're up." He took off is shirt and straddled Santana, who decided maybe it was time to give up struggling. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, not caring that he was probably gagging her with his tongue. Not that Santana had a gag reflex. He smirked ran her hands across her body, knowing Santana was loving every minute of it. "Looks like you'll get what you came here for, baby."


	6. Fantasies Come True

**A/N- To anyone who has completely forgotten about this series because I haven't updated in... two months (SERIOUSLY? WTF!), then hello again. Yeah, I think I secretly put this on hiatus for a while, it became my side project and got put behind loads of crap. But I've finally got a chance to update it! (Not that I didn't have chances before, I just kinda sorta completely forgot.)**

**This is the song Fantasies Come True from the musical Avenue Q, by far one of the dirtiest soundtracks I possess. But this isn't actually one of the _really_ bad ones, and I like it a lot :) So here's what would go down if the same thing happened to Kurt and Blaine.**

Kurt sat at his desk, pouring over a packet of notes for history class. Blaine was lying in bed behind him. "Blaine?" Kurt said, feeling lonely in their quiet dorm. "You awake?"

"No, Wes, I hate that song!" Blaine rolled over in bed and groaned into his pillow. "Why can't we just sing Katy Perry?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. Blaine was talking in his sleep again. He puled himself out of his chair and walked towards the light, ready to turn it off and go to sleep, when he heard something else. "I love you, Kurt."

The boy whipped around to face his roommate. "Blaine? Are you awake?" There was no response, so Kurt took that as a no. "He's just sleeping, he doesn't know what-"

"I love your voice. And your cute little laugh." Blaine was lying on his back now, gripping his sheets and pulling at them.

Kurt was stunned. "Oh, Blaine! I just have to wonder though... Is this _love _love or I-love-you-like-a-brother love? Because I really hope it's the first one."

"Take off your shirt."

Kurt let out a little yelp, practically falling on the floor. "Oh my Gaga," he said, scrambling off the floor clumsily. He ran to the farthest corner of the room and started having a panic attack. "Oh my Gaga he _love _loves me. Oh, sweet Cheesus WHAT THE HELL DO I DO NOW?" His frantic whispers were met with more mutterings from Blaine, and a comment about his pale chest that made his entire body feel like it was blushing.

Kurt looked over at Blaine and saw a look of pure joy on his face. How could he deny Blaine the chance to act on his feelings? How could he deny _himself _that privilege? He tiptoed slowly over to Blaine and shook him by the shoulder. "Bl- Blaine?" The older boy stirred and Kurt tried again. "Blaine!"

"Hmmm?" Blaine's eyes fluttered open and try to focus on Kurt's face.

With a deep, shaky breath, Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a quick kiss. Blaine stared back up at him in amazement. But in an instant, his eyebrows lowered, him mouth went from a look of shock to a cocky grin, and he yanked Kurt on top of him by the shirt. Blaine pulled the boy's face down just enough to kiss him on the nose sweetly, then dragged Kurt down the rest of the way to press their lips together.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," he said between kisses. Kurt went lightheaded and allowed Blaine to do as he pleased, kiss him and grab him by the hair and bite at his neck. He took in a sharp breath when Blaine began sucking at the sensitive skin along his collarbone. Blaine kissed the dark mark he left and moved onward, wanting to make sure everyone could see his little affections. Kurt was _his _now.

Kurt's breathing became shallow, and he started to grind against Blaine. Intertwining his fingers in Blaine's thick hair, Kurt pulled back his head and planted another kiss on Blaine's lips (_Oh my Gucci they take like coffee and rainbows and sweets and I'm in love_, was all Kurt could think at the moment). He started working his way down Blaine's neck, leaving his own bites. Blaine let out a moan and flipped them over, putting himself on top. He pulled away and looked at Kurt with love in his eyes.

Then he started shaking him.

"Kurt! Kurt get up!" Kurt looked around in confusion, wondering what just happened. Blaine hovered over him with a worried expression. "Come on, Kurt, wake up."

"Wha- What's going on?" His voice was groggy with sleep.

"You were talking in your sleep, I had to wake you up."

"Wait, what?" Kurt sat up quickly, still trying to gain his bearings. "That's not right, you were talking in your sleep and I woke you up!"

Blaine shook his head. "I just came to bed, Kurt. I've been in the shower this whole time." Kurt furrowed his brow and stared past Blaine, trying hard to believe the words. "You were mumbling and sweating and rolling around a lot, I was worried you were having a nightmare."

Oh. How sweet of him. "Well, thank you, but it wasn't a-" Blaine raised his hand, silencing the other boy.

"You don't need to be brave for me Kurt." He reached down and took Kurt's hands in his own, pressing them to his chest. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide with terror. He shook his head, saying, "No, no, it's okay. I'm fine really I don't wanna get into it."

Blaine pursed his lips and considered Kurt for a moment. Finally, he said, "Move over." Kurt was confused but did as he was asked. Blaine climbed into his bed and pressed their bodies together, making Kurt shiver. "You shouldn't be alone tonight if you're having nightmares. Good night, Kurt." And just like that, Blaine was asleep in Kurt's bed.

The sleeping boy's breathing tickled the back of Kurt's neck. He turned his head to look at Blaine's peaceful face, to watch those dark eyelashes flutter as his eyes moved under the pale skin of his eyelid. Blaine's lips parted, and he let out a small whisper. "Kurt..."

Kurt's eyes grew wide again and he turned away. It would be cruel for this to be just another dream. Kurt reached down and pinched his arm, feeling the sharp pain that meant he was awake. The only person dreaming was Blaine.


	7. The World Ain't Slowin' Down

**A/N- I get the feeling that this story is something I only update when I have writer's block. Which I have right now. So have some Finchel while I try my best to write Klaine fluff. This song is The World Ain't Slowin' Down by Ellis Paul (this song makes me swoon).**

"Rachel?" The other students of the glee club stared at their lead singer as she walked into the choir room, wide-eyed, and plopped herself down in a chair without making a sound. It was very unlike her.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" Finn had gotten up to give her a shake. Eyes still open like a deer in headlights, Rachel turned to face him. She was clutching her cell phone with an iron grip and couldn' form words to reply to her boyfriend. She just sat there sputtering, her brown irises becoming blurred with tears. The others now crowded around her, some worried and some intrigued. "What?" Santana asked with a snicker. "Did Barbra Streisand go into retirement or something?"

"Shut it, Lopez." Puck kept his eyes trained on Rachel. "Something is seriously wrong with her."

"You're right, it's much more serious. They probably discontinued the manufacturing of ugly sweaters and knee-high socks." Brittany was the one who threw Santana a look this time, making the cheerleader frown and cast her eyes to the floor.

"What is it, Rach?" Kurt was crouched in front of his friend, holding her hands and squeezing them gently to comfort her.

Rachel stared at Kurt. She knew he would be the only one to understand what she was feeling right now. "I- I got some college acceptance letters in the mail today. My dad just called me."

Kurt raised a sculpted eyebrow. "And?"

"Julliard. I got accepted at Julliard." Kurt's jaw dropped, and her grinned and began laughing. Rachel received cheers, claps on the back, and tight hugs from Kurt and Mercedes while the soprano remained blank. Her eyes became fixed on Finn's. Her boyfriend seemed happy at first, but that strange look he got from thinking too hard had soon settled on his face.

"You're leaving. For New York."

Kurt pulled away from Rachel to glare at his stepbrother. "Be happy for her, this is her dream! You knew this was coming."

"I can't go," Rachel mumbled. "Finn and I... We wouldn't be together."

Finn's face was twisted in confusion. _They are so dumb_, Kurt thought, internally scolding both the quarterback and the actress. "Rachel, come with me." He grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into the hall. The others went back to their seats to resume old conversations, but Finn followed close behind and waited on the other side of the door.

"This is your dream," Kurt said, giving his friend a shake.

"But Finn-"

"Will still be here when you're a big star."

"He needs me."

"No, he doesn't! Rachel, we've talked about this. You need to take this opportunity, not chase after some guy and get trapped here."

"But I-" Rachel yelped and jumped back when Kurt slapped her, not hard, but enough to knock some sense into her. "What the hell was that for?"

"An attempt to make you see how stupid you're being!" Finn had seen his girlfriend get slapped and burst into the hall. "Finn, be a doll and explain to this girl why she'd be making a huge mistake by staying."

Finn stammered, his jaw slack. Rachel's eyes were sad, but he didn't know if it was because she would miss New York City or... him. "Rachel, just... do what you have to do." Mr. Schue took the opportunity to finally arrive to glee club, late as usual, and the three Seniors were forced to take their seats.

Later, as Kurt drove himself and Finn home from practice, the taller boy received a verbal attack.

"What is your problem, Finn?"

He furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

"By not telling Rachel she _needs _to leave, she's going to stay. For some reason, your approval has suddenly become essential to her. No matter what anyone else tells her, Rachel won't go unless you tell her to go."

Finn shook his head. "Don't be silly," he muttered.

"Don't be a jerk!" Kurt replied angrily. "The only reason you didn't feel happy for her news is because you want to keep Rachel to yourself. Don't you want her to be a star?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then let her go. As soon as possible."

* * *

Finn raised his hand in the middle of Mr. Schuester's latest speech about loving yourself or respecting music or something. "Mr. Schue, I have something I need to say."

The teacher scratched his curls, but shrugged nonetheless. "Be my guest." Finn smiled and climbed out of his seat. Rachel's sad eyes followed him as he ushered Artie to the front of the room next to him. "I have something to sing," Finn stated, "for you, Rachel." He nodded at Artie, who had grabbed a guitar and started strumming at it, playing a slow acoustic tune. Finn took his girlfriend's hand and led her to the stool in the middle of the room to sing to her.

_I found you sitting on a suitcase crying  
__Beneath my feet I feel the rumble of a subway train  
__And I laugh out loud  
__Cause it's the one thing I hadn't been trying  
__The train came in breathless  
__The passenger's restless  
__You say, "Baby, you'll never change"_

_You gotta get gone  
__You gotta get going  
__Hey, the world ain't slowin' down  
__For no one  
__It's a carnival calling out to you_

_And it sounds like a song  
__It hits you like scripture  
__You paint the picture  
__With colors squeezed from your hand  
__Weren't you the kid  
__Who just climbed on a merry-go-round  
__Hey, look, the world ain't slowin' down_

_Out on the sidewalk  
__The pigeons do the moonwalk  
__I'll be dancing like Fred Astaire  
__The lampposts are rockin'  
__The whole town is talking  
__Like a fool in a barber's chair  
__And I get the sensation  
__It's joy and frustration  
__Like getting caught by a drop of cold rain  
__Freedom can numb you  
__When there's no place to run to  
__It feels just like Novocain_

_You gotta get gone  
__You gotta get going  
__Hey, the world ain't slowin' down  
__For no one  
__It's a carnival calling out to you_

_And it sounds like a song  
__It hits you like scripture  
__You paint the picture  
__With colors squeezed from your hand  
__Weren't you the kid  
__Who just climbed on a merry-go-round  
__Hey, look, the world ain't slowin' down_

"What I'm trying to say," Finn started, trying to make his words clear, "is that you need to go. Because this is a once in a lifetime thing, and you might not get it again."

Rachel was crying, but she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "You mean that?" she asked quietly.

He nodded. "Go be free." Rachel laughed, but her high-pitched giggles were broken by a shaky sob. "I'm gonna go call my dads," she whispered, grabbing her bag and running out of the room. Finn sighed as she left, knowing he had done the right thing. Why, though, does the right thing have to hurt so much sometimes?

_You packed up all your handbags  
__You're throwing off the sandbags  
__I let go when you stepped free  
__I didn't want to lose you  
__You said, "You didn't choose to-  
__It's just how your karma came"  
__But thanks for the vision,  
__And the twenty-twenty wisdom  
__It hit me like a south-bound train_

_You gotta get gone  
__You gotta get going  
__Hey, the world ain't slowin' down  
__For no one  
__It's a carnival calling out to you_

_And it sounds like a song  
__It hits you like scripture  
__You paint the picture  
__With colors squeezed from your hand  
__Weren't you the kid  
__Who just climbed on a merry-go-round  
__Hey, look, the world ain't slowin' down_


End file.
